Hardcore Country
by Lay-Cool Lover
Summary: Velvet y Angelina no están más juntas, ahora Mickie es la nueva compañera de Velvet y ambas son campeonas. ¿Que pasará cuando su ex-compañera y Winter aparescan en escena?¿Qué más hay detrás de su separación de Angelina?
1. Capitulo 1

**Esta es una nueva historia, basada un poco en el storyline de Angelina/Winter/Velvet de Impact Wrestling.**

**Petición por Jen07201. Velvet Sky & Mickie James. Bueno sin más que decir, lean y diganme que les parece.  
**

* * *

-¿Lista para nuestra lucha de hoy, Velvet?.

Preguntó Mickie James quien acaba de entrar al camerino que compartía con su compañera de equipo, Velvet Sky.

-Por supuesto, estoy lista para patear traseros ¡Holler!.

-hahaha de acuerdo… aah Holler o lo que sea que dijeras- respondió riendo.

-Oh es solo una frase que utilizaba antes cuando estaba con… tú sabes, Angelina.

Por un momento la voz de Velvet sonaba algo melancólica, después de todo no tenia mucho que había terminado su relación laboral con Angelina; y aunque fuera del "storyline" todo seguía normal entre ellas no podía negar que la extrañaba, es decir trabajar con alguien durante casi 3 años… terminas acostumbrándote a esa persona ¿no es asi?.

***Flashback***

Unas risas se escuchaban en el pasillo de camerinos de las Knockouts, Angelina & Velvet mejor conocidas como "The Beautiful People" celebraban que Love retuviera su titulo contra Awesome Kong. Todo había sido tan fácil, distraer al réferi, rociar el spray en los ojos de Kong y 1, 2, 3... aún campeona Angelina Love.

-¡Eso estuvo increíble Angie! Ya hemos dejado claro que nadie puede con nosotras ¡HOLLER! – decía alegremente mientras abrazaba fuertemente a la rubia.

-Tranquila Velv Velv, aún me duele ese último bombazo del monstruo ¿no tan fuerte de acuerdo? – dijo riendo suavemente mientras respondía a su compañera.

-Lo siento, la emoción es todo. Estoy tan feliz por ti, en verdad lo estoy Angel- dijo sinceramente con una sonrisa, mientras miraba tiernamente a los ojos de Angelina.

-Me amas, lo sé – dijo sonriendo

-Si lo hago… mucho- volvió a reir mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios- ahora ¡vámonos que muero de hambre y me prometiste una cena!

***fin de flashback***

-No fue mi intención recordarte a Angelina, lo siento Velvet- dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica más alta.

-No te preocupes Mickie, eso es pasado… además no me afecta de un mal modo. Después de todo Angelina y yo seguimos viéndonos fuera del trabajo, es una tontería, mejor vayamos a acabar con Sarita y Rosita, que esos títulos ¡tienen nuestros nombres escritos!

Ambas chicas salieron hacia la arena, unos minutos después Socal Val anunciaba a las ganadoras y nuevas campeonas en parejas ¡MICKIE JAMEEEEEES Y VELVEEEEET SKYYYY! La música de Harcore Country sonaba mientras ambas sostenían esos títulos y celebraban con el público.

En Backstage

-Wow Velvet, de verdad tenias cuentas pendientes con Sarita ¿no es asi? Le diste una paliza, probablemente al rato se le hinche la cara

- No es para tanto Mickie hahaha ¿o si? De todos modos, solo quería demostrar por qué merecíamos estos títulos, somos mejores que ellas ¿no?

-He aquí la prueba de ello – menciono mostrando uno de los cinturones que acababan de ganar.

-Estoy feliz, ya estaba harta de que todos me llamaran "modelo inútil" era hora de demostrar que también se pelear y no soy solo una cara bonita hahahaa

-Siempre tan modesta ¿no? Hahaha pero tienes razón, con esto demostraste que no dependes de nadie para defenderte.

-¡Bien dicho Mickie! Ahora quien se atreva a decir algo, tendrá que arreglárselas en el ring conmigo, bueno con nosotras… campeonas en pareja ya sabes.

-Muy valiente eh… pero si, ya sabes yo te defiendo de quien quiera lastimarte

Mickie abrazó a Velvet juguetonamente mientras ambas reían de forma boba.

**La verdad no sabia como empezar, tengo una idea pero no está muy clara. Gracias por leer.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Aqui con el segundo capítulo de esta historia, es desde el punto de vista de Velvet Sky. Conforme avanza se irán aclarando que pasó entre Angelina y ella entre otras cosas. Un saludo y gracias por leer.**

* * *

Velvet

No podía creerlo, después de tantas "humillaciones" por parte de Sarita al fin había cobrado mi venganza ¡Y de que forma! Arrebatándole su campeonato, esa era la mejor forma de dejarle en claro que podía defenderme sí me lo proponía, y también que no era dependiente de Angelina... como tantas veces me lo dijo.

Por un lado me sentía orgullosa de probar, no solo a Sarita sino a todos los fans, que por mi propia cuenta podía llegar lejos, demostrar mis habilidades en el ring. Que si bien no era tan buena como Tara o Mickie, tenia lo mio para defenderme. Además estaba Mickie, la verdad me he sentido muy bien de estar estas ultimas semanas con ella, es una persona divertida, sencilla y cariñosa… un muy buena amiga, lo que más necesitaba en estos momentos.

Por otra parte aún me dolía lo de Angelina, aun la veía de vez en cuando pero ya no era lo mismo, ahora estaba "ella".

Si bien Angelina y yo habíamos tenido algunos problemas habíamos podido salir adelante. Es decir toda pareja tiene problemitas ¿no? Por eso nunca pensé que su llegada cambiaría mi vida, recuerdo el primer día que me dijeron sobre el nuevo "storyline" ha seguir, entre Angelina, una nueva integrante y yo. La idea no me agradaba del todo ¿por qué? Fácil, la nueva y misteriosa knockout me robaría mi lugar, la oportunidad de ir por los títulos en pareja y más importante; tiempo con Angelina. Desde el principio le deje en claro que no me agradaba la idea, que no quería compartirla con alguien más, cosa que pareció decepcionarla un poco, creo que esperaba un poco más de apoyo de mi parte pero ella también debió ponerse en mi lugar ¿verdad?

Cuando empezó a "aparecer" solo en la mente de Angelina no hubo tanto problema, aunque he de decir que si me daban algo de celos, aunque todo fuera fingido, lo sé pero aun asi no me agradaba ver que alguien coqueteara con mi "novia". A Angelina solo le daba gracia, se reia y decía que no tenia de que preocuparme.

_*Flashback*_

-No desconfió de ti, sino de "Winter"… pareciera que no actua mucho- le dije con algo de recelo en mi voz

-Mmm, sabes que no te cambiaria por nada ni nadie Velv- sonrió- hemos pasado por cosas reales y las superamos, no tienes que preocuparte de un estúpido storyline ¿de acuerdo?- me miró algo "preocupada"

-De acuerdo… no lo haré- le sonreí finalmente

_*Fin del flashback*_

Conforme siguió avanzando todo este "drama", ¡me agradaba menos! Por Dios deberían verla, realmente parecía que gustaba de Love, fingido no parecía ¡para nada! y lo peor fue que por momentos Angie parecía responderle pero no dije nada, decidí consultarlo con una de mis amigas más cercanas, Madison Rayne. Igual que Angelina me dijo que no tenia de que preocuparme que estaba exagerando y que lo mejor era hablar con "ella", si con Winter, para dejarle la situación un poco clara. La idea no me agradó pero lo hice.

_*Flashback*_

La esperé después de las grabaciones para Xplosion, acababa de luchar contra Sarita, pasados unos minutos ella entró.

-¿Winter, verdad? – Ella solo asintió- ¿podemos hablar un minuto?

Nos dirigimos hacia backstage, ninguna decía nada, mientras caminamos iba pensando como decir las cosas pero realmente no sabía que iba a decirle, fue entonces que ella habló.

- Es obvio que no te agrado y sé cual es la razón… es sobre Angelina ¿no es asi?

De acuerdo, su acento era raro, muy raro. Mi cara pareció responder de inmediato porque siguió.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, por más que me guste algo, respeto lo que no es mio

¿Eso que quería decir? Estaba aceptando que se sentía atraída Angelina o ¿qué quería darme a entender?

-¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunte con algo de "temor" - ¿acaso te gusta Angelina?

Ella se rio, me pareció algo sarcástico el modo en que lo hizo, después me miró y dijo:

-Es linda pero sé que tienes algo con ella, así que no tienes de que preocuparte Velvet, no intentaré nada… no fuera de cámaras- fue lo último que dijo antes de salir.

A ver ¿fuera de cámaras? ¡Lo sabia! Nada era actuado, la muy… disfrutaba cada momento de este estúpido storyline y yo no podía hacer nada al respecto.

* * *

**Eso es todo por ahora y si tienen alguna idea haganmelo saber que se los agradeceré**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Aqui con el tercer capitulo de esta historia, gracias a los que han leido y muchas más a los que me han dejado su opinión, eso me ayuda a tratar de hacer mejor esta historia. Una disculpa por la demora pero la universidad no me ha dejado mucho tiempo, espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado. Sin más, aqui el tercer capítulo.**

* * *

**En Backstage:**

Mickie y yo habíamos derrotado a Sarita y Rosita en su revancha obligatoria, eso significaba que tendríamos nuevas rivales y ya tenia una sospecha de quienes serían.

-¡Miren a quien tenemos aquí! a la muñequita inflable Velvet Sky

Winter, podía reconocer su extraño acento británico en cualquier lugar.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Winter? ¿Acaso quieres ver esto que nunca será tuyo? – Pregunte mientras sostenía mi campeonato, ella solo rió.

- Ese campeonato es tuyo gracias a Mickie "el ratón" James, por cierto ¿dónde está, acaso ya se hartó de ti tan pronto?

- No, es solo que a diferencia de ti ella si tiene cosas importantes que hacer en vez de joder la existencia a los demás.

- Oh que mala eres, me harás llorar con tus palabras- respondió sarcásticamente- disfruta tu titulo mientras puedas, pronto eso estará en mis manos

- Suenas muy segura pero en vez de hablar ¡demuéstramelo!

- Tranquila muñequita, no quiero lastimarte antes de tiempo, solo venía ha advertírtelo- sonrió- además tengo otros asuntos mejores que atender.

- ¿Cómo cuales? ¿pasar tiempo con tus gatos?

Lo sé, mala táctica pero no se me ocurría como insultar a esta…. Mujer, solo tenía ganas de golpearla hasta dejarla inconsciente.

- Hahaha no podría esperar algo mejor de ti- ella se acercó a mi con su estúpida sonrisa altanera- más bien con- y me dijo al oído – Angelina…

Eso era suficiente, sabia que me quería dar a entender y mi instinto fue irme sobre ella. Atine a darle golpes, manotazos y no estoy segura que más, solo tenia en mente hacerla callar, que se tragara todas sus palabras que habia dicho antes, borrar su sonrisa altanera y que no le quedaran ganas de volver a mostrarla frente a mi.

De un momento a otro sentí a alguien separarme de Winter, al momento no pude ver quien era, fue hasta que escuche su voz; una voz que conocía muy bien.

-¡Velvet pero que demonios haces! Por Dios ¡¿perdiste el juicio?- me preguntó Angelina bastante molesta.

Se alejó de mi y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Winter para asegurarse que estuviera bien. A excepción de una nariz y labio sangrante, y probablemente algunos moretones que después aparecerían, ella se encontraba bien.

-¡¿En que estabas pensando? – Volvió a gritarme- pudiste lastimarla peor, de verdad no sé que pasa contigo

Si claro, yo estaba bien, gracias a Angelina que preguntó ¿no es asi?. Aunque podía entenderla, su prioridad ahora era Winter y yo, bueno… era historia para ella.

- ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¡Díselo a ella! joder Angelina no puedo creer que te tenga como idiota y no te…

Bien, no me esperaba que me golpeara… ni siquiera la bruja de Winter por lo que pude observar en su rostro. Angelina, se supone que me conocía, tantos años como amigas, como compañeras y como pareja ¿para que no confiara en mi?.

-Basta Velvet, sé que nunca te agradó la idea de que esté con Winter desde un principio pero pensé que eso era cosa del pasado.

Claro Angelina, nunca me agrado porque sabía que estaba interesada en ti, sabia que te iba a alejar de mí y ocupar mi lugar, quizás por esas pequeñas razones mi desagrado hacia ella ¿no crees? Quería decirle tantas cosas a Angelina y no pude.

- Piensa lo que quieras

Las lagrimas comenzaron a nublarme la vista así que sin mas que decir salí del camerino, no quería darles la satisfacción de que me vieran vulnerable; en estos momentos lo único que quería, necesitaba, era ver a Mickie.

Tarde 20 minutos si acaso para llegar al hotel y al cuarto donde se hospedaba, al momento en que abrió la puerta no pude evitarlo y abrazarla mientras las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, lagrimas de impotencia y tal vez, solo tal vez, algo de tristeza por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ella no dijo nada, entramos a su habitación y después que las cosas se calmaran un poco habló.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Qué pasó baby?

-Angelina…

-Oh ¿Qué hizo ahora?

Se sentó junto a mi y procedí a contarle, Mickie parecía molesta aunque no comprendia si por haber sido tan estúpida y no responderle a Angelina o por lo que habían hecho ella y Winter. Creo que un poco de las dos.

- Si hubiera estado ahí contigo, nada de eso habría pasado

¿No es linda? Oh Mickie se preocupaba por mí pero también se culpaba por lo sucedido, eso no me agradaba.

-No Mickie, claro que no fue tu culpa además no puedes estar cuidando todo el día de mi

- Lo haría sin dudarlo Velv, no me gusta verte triste

- Oh James, eres increíble ¿lo sabias?

- ¿Qué tanto? ¿Lo suficiente para hacerte sonreír?- Mickie pregunto al mismo tiempo que comenzó un ataque de cosquillas

-detente… detente… jajaja sí Mickie… detente por favor… oh basta… ¡basta!

Logre hacer que se detuviera mientras trataba de recuperarme de su "ataque", ella solo me miraba divertida, vaya que estar con esta chica podía hacerme olvidar cualquier cosa, cualquier mal rato, pareciera que todo fuera felicidad estando con Mickie.

* * *

**¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias? Ya saben cualquier cosa haganmelo saber ;)**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Primero que nada una disculpa por la demora, creo que aún hay gente que lee esto asi que por eso lo continuo. Estas ultimas semanas fueron muy pesadas en la Universidad y no habia podido escribir nada pero después de mucho esfuerzo, aqui está el capitulo 4. Saludos.**

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente con Angelina y Winter, desde ese día Mickie pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo conmigo. Al principio no quería para no causarle molestias pero ella había insistido y la verdad nos la pasábamos muy bien juntas así que termine aceptando.

Ahora estábamos en el hotel preparándonos para las grabaciones de Impact esa misma tarde, el feudo contra Winter y Angelina se habia pospuesto porque los "creativos" no tenían bien armado el angulo asi que apenas iba a empezar todo y a decir verdad estaba ansiosa, quería demostrarles que no necesitaba de Mickie para valerme por mi misma en el ring, tal vez no era tan buena como ella pero si tenia mis tácticas para defenderme, sobre todo quería demostrárselo a Angelina porque estoy segura que siempre habia tenido esa idea sobre mi de que no puedo hacer nada sola, cuando estábamos como The Beautiful People siempre me dio esa impresión aunque no le tenia tanta importancia, pero ahora era diferente.

-¿Por qué tan pensativa honey?- Mickie acababa de salir del cuarto de baño, se acercó mientras secaba su cabello con la toalla y se sentó junto a mi- ¿estás preocupada por la pelea de al rato?

-No realmente – conteste tranquilamente aunque pareció no creerme – En serio Mickie, de hecho estoy ansiosa por callar algunas bocas- complete con entusiasmo.

-Esa es la actitud baby, estoy segura que nos va a ir bien

La tarde pasó rápido, en cuanto llegamos a la arena nos avisaron que en 20 minutos teníamos nuestro segmento asi que debíamos prepararnos, nos dirigimos al camerino para los últimos retoques de maquillaje y cambios de vestuario.

- No puedo creerlo ¡he subido de peso!

- ¿De qué hablas? Hahaha tu peso es perfecto Velvet

- No, mira ¡tengo grasa en mis piernas!... Oh Dios eso me pasa por comer tantos dulces contigo, tenías un plan para hacerme engordar, lo sabía

- hahaha ¡sabes que no es verdad! ni una cosa ni la otra, tu cuerpo es envidiable Sky no digas tonterías.

- ¿A sí? También crees que mi cuerpo es envidiable, ¿James?

Bien, no sé si estaba en lo correcto pero mi voz sonaba ¿seductora? Bueno no estaba segura pero decidí seguir el jueguito.

- Oh sí por supuesto, tu cuerpo es… perfecto, está bien proporcionado- después simplemente me guiñó el ojo

- ¿lo necesario? Bueno, tú no estás nada mal tampoco

A ver esperen un segundo ¿Qué demonios habia dicho? realmente estaba coqueteando con Mickie.

- ¿Acaso noto algo de deseo en tu comentario?- Mickie se acercó un poco hasta estar unos centímetros de mí- ¿Me deseas Velvet?

Mickie lo habia dicho bromeando pero no pude evitar sonrojarme ante eso.

- hey Velv relájate, sabes que lo decía bromeando

- Lo sé es solo que… oh no importa, termina de arreglarte ¿de acuerdo? Te espero en la entrada hacia el escenario.

Mickie pareció sacarse un poco de lugar al momento que me dirigía a la puerta pero aun así salí del lugar, no sabía exactamente que pasaba solo que podía sentir mi corazón palpitando rápidamente. Esto no estaba bien, Mickie era mi amiga y solamente eso, seguí caminando hasta detrás de las cortinas donde iniciaba el escenario, ahí estaban ya Winter y Angelina, fantástico lo ultimo que necesitaba era discutir con ellas a unos minutos de la pelea. Afortunadamente, o desafortunadamente ya no sé, no me vieron pues parecían absortas en su mundo. Angelina dijo algo y después vi a Winter acercarse para besarla, cosa que no pareció disgustarle en nada a Angelina, al contrario le respondió con bastante ímpetu. Los minutos que estuve ahí parecieron eternos, ¡maldita sea estábamos en una arena no en un maldito hotel!.

sí, era raro ver a Angelina con esa bruja tan… bueno no me imaginaba a Angelina besando con esa emoción a alguien que no fuera yo… no sabía que pensar. Por un lado tenia a Mickie y ese "no sé que" que comenzaba a sentir y por otro lado, Angelina y mi estupidez de no poder superarla al 100%.

Sentí un brazo sobre mi hombro y eso me sacó de mis pensamientos, era Mickie. Ella solo se limitó a abrazarme fuertemente, supongo que había visto la escenita de hace unos momentos, no quería verme débil ante ella, no ahora así que me separe suavemente y con la mirada le di a entender que todo estaba bien.

¡HARDCORE COUNTRY! Era nuestro tema y era señal que debíamos entrar, nos dirigimos al ring donde ya nos esperaban nuestras contrincantes, esto se pondrá interesante.

La batalla terminó después de que Mickie aplicara su "jumping DDT" sobre Angelina, mientras yo me encargaba que Winter no interfiriera, después que salimos de la pelea note un dolor punzante sobre mi espalda pero no le tome mucha importancia, primero quería saber que James estuviera bien y después me preocuparía por mi.

Ella se encontraba bien pero yo no, al parecer ese "dolor punzante" era mas que un simple malestar pues ahora sentía que ardía como el infierno.

- ¿Acaso te lastimaste Velvet? Tu cara muestra que estás sufriendo… y mucho

- un poco, creo que me lastime al golpearme con la escalera metálica, es todo

- Déjame echar un vistazo ¿dónde te duele?

- No es nada James….

- No seas infantil, tal vez pueda ayudarte, déjame ver

Mickie retiro cuidadosamente la parte superior de mi uniforme de lucha para evitar algún daño, una vez que lo hizo solo pude escuchar un "auch" de su parte.

- Velv, eso va a dolerte más tarde… probablemente mucho mas de lo que ahora.

- ¿Se ve muy mal?- pregunte algo preocupada

- Un poco, tu piel se puso morada/verde, déjame ponerte una crema para tratar de desinflamar, espera.

Una vez que empezó a aplicar la crema mi piel se estremeció, no solo por el desgraciado dolor que sentía sino también por el tacto suave de Mickie, sin querer mi mente comenzó a imaginar otras cosas hasta que un gemido salió de mi boca.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, cualquier opinión o queja, haganmela saber ;)**


End file.
